This Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) application underscores the intent of the University of Massachusetts Medical Center to augment existing strengths in AIDS-related research activities and to promote new ventures in AIDS-related research at the institution. The UMass CFAR application involves the participation of all investigators engaged in AIDS-related research at the institution and comprises 20 research groups with an overall total AIDS-related funding base of approximately $10M. While UMMC is applying for a CFAR for the first time, progress has been made towards ensuring preparedness at the institution in the event that a CFAR is awarded. Thus, internal and external scientific advisory panels have been established and a Web site detailing AIDS- related research activities at the institution is in place. The UMass CFAR will strengthen and promoter AIDS-research missions at the institution by increase collaboration between basic clinical and industrial researchers. CFAR activities will fall under the direction of Dr. Mario Stevenson (CFAR Director) with Dr. John Sullivan and Dr. Ron Desrosiers as CFAR Co-Directors. AIDS-related research at the institution will be enhanced through the coordinated development of CFAR-supported cores (Developmental, Clinical, Biohazard, Molecular Biology and Primate Cores). As a sign of its commitment to the establishment of a new CFAR at UMMC, the institution will provide matching funds (equivalent to one-third of direct costs awarded to the CFAR) together with new research space to support CFAR-related activities.